Blaze of Chaos
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: I'm Chimchar. I wanted to be able to control my Blaze ability to make Ash proud, but now, I also have to master the power of Chaos. The Guardian told me that it's my destiny find all seven Chaos Emeralds... before Paul or Team Rocket do.
1. The Bearer of the Blaze

**Blaze of Chaos**

I own neither Pokemon nor Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would have never let Chimchar evolve, he's so cute, and awesome at the same time! By the way, I hate Paul almost as much as I hate Grings Kodai! Okay, here we go!

**Chapter 1: The Bearer of the Blaze**

Chimchar had been so ashamed of himself when he had allowed himself to go on a rampage from his Blaze ability. He frightened him to think of what he could have done to all of his new friends had he not been able to pull himself out of it. He deeply wished that he could find someway to control it. He vaguely remembered sending Team Rocket blasting off, and then biting Ash as well.

Ash. . .

At the thought of his new trainer, Chimchar felt warm inside. Being with Ash was a dream come true. For so long, he had been pushed to limits he couldn't possibly reach by Paul. His old trainer had wanted to see him perform his powerful Blaze ability, sending his other Pokemon to attack him repeatedly until it came out, which it never did. Also, Paul never congratulated him when he won, or supported him when he lost. It was always the same: insults about how pathetic he was. Ash, as well as all his human and Pokemon friends, on the other hand, never ceased to treat him with kindness The first time he experienced this, he actually broke down and cried. Now, he understood. This was where he belonged, and-.

_CLANG!_

"Chimchar!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar's attention snapped back into reality as he found himself trapped in small cage that was now rising into the air.

"Listen! Is that a twerp's frantic call I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In ya ear!"

"Snatching Chimchar at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"His Blaze by any other name is just as strong!"

"With that kind of power, we can't go wrong!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In ya face!"

(That's right!) Wobuffet said.

(You betcha!) Mime Jr. added.

(Not _again_!) Chimchar moaned as he was being carried up towards Team Rocket's balloon. This makes three times he's been captured by Team Rocket!

All of the Pokemon had briefly stopped to eat, and Chimchar was so lost in thought that Team Rocket was able to snatch him up in the cage.

Chimchar powered up a Flame Wheel and smashed around inside the cage. The group down on the ground called out encouragingly.

"Go, Chimchar! You can do break free!" Dawn shouted.

"Come on! Just a little more!" Brock called out.

"You're strong enough! I know you are!" Ash shouted.

The other Pokemon cheered as well.

Jessie just laughed, "Sorry to break it your twerps, but that cage is completely fire proof!"

"That's right, this is one time we've thought of everything!" James called out.

"And with the fiery blaze of Chimchar's Blaze heating the boss' house, he'll have enough money in energy saving to give us a big fat raise!" Meowth shouted confidently.

Chimchar stopped his Flame Wheel and fell onto the floor of the cage, exhausted. They were right, he couldn't break out of the cage.

(But. . .) Chimchar thought as an idea grew in his mind. He looked up at the balloon and smiled.

(Take this!) he shouted as he sent an Ember attack through the bars of the cage and right at the the balloon and the basket.

_KABOOM!_

"I thought that you said that we thought of everything!" Jessie shouted as they flew through the air.

"Don't blame me! How come you didn't think of fire proofing the balloon?" James said.

"Maybe we should go back to catching that Pikachu instead," Meowth commented.

(Good idea!) Wobuffet chimed in.

"We're blasting off again!" . . ._ding. . ._

* * *

><p>Chimchar wished he had the idea sooner. By the time he used Ember, the cage was already right below the basket of the balloon, so Chimchar was caught in the blast as well.<p>

Chimchar was sent flying in the opposite direction of Team Rocket, thankfully, and he ended up landing hard in all tall evergreen tree. After hitting a bunch of branches on the way down, he landed in the dense forest underbrush.

Chimchar rubbed his head and said, (Well, at least the tree sorta broke my fall.) He then started to walk back in the direction he hoped Ash and the other were, (Man, how does Team Rocket stand it, especially Meowth. And I thought he was a nice guy too! How could I forget the way he told me how he understood and that I shouldn't dwell in the past and all that stuff. Every bit of that was true, so how can Meowth be such a jerk?)

Chimchar soon came to what looked like. . .a puddle? It was perfectly round, a few feet across, and it didn't look like normal water. It was sky blue, and it almost seemed to glow. Chimchar carefully approached the strange liquid. With a shaking paw, he carefully poked it.

_WHOOSH!_

Chimchar gasped and fell back as the water shot up like a geyser. Chimchar stood with an open mouth as the liquid began to twist warp, and form into a tall creature with two legs, two arms with claw-like appendages, a short tail, two horn-like appendages that hung down from behind it's head, and two emerald green eyes. What made it more bizarre that thanks to his translucent watery body, you could easily see it's brain! However, no other organs were visible.

When the creature didn't move, Chimchar stammered out (W-w-what kind of Pokemon are you?)

"I am not a Pokemon," the thing said telepathically.

Chimchar gulped and asked, (Then w-what are y-you?)

"I am Chaos, Guardian of the seven Servers and the Controller."

(The Servers and the Controller?)

"Yes. The Servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald is the Controller. The Controller serves to unify the Chaos. Our hearts intensify their power. Chaos is Power, enriched by the heart. I have come to show this world the power of the Chaos. And this begins with you Chimchar, for you are the Bearer of the Blaze!"


	2. Gaining Control

**Blaze of Chaos**

**Chapter 2: Gaining Control**

(Bearer of the Blaze?) Chimchar asked in bewilderment, (What does that mean?)

"It means that you are destined to posses one of the Servers," Chaos replied.

(The Servers? You mean a Chaos Emerald? But, what exactly are the Chaos Emeralds?) Chimchar asked.

"Simply put, they are gems that contain unlimited power."

Chimchar's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, (Unlimited power! But, I can't even control my Blaze ability! How could I possibly handle one of these Chaos Emeralds?)

Chaos had a smile in his voice as he replied, "Actually, I think you have the potential to possess all seven."

(But how?)

The creature stepped slowly toward to Chimchar. He then placed one of his gelatinous claws gently over where Chimchar's heart would be.

"Chaos is Power enriched by the heart. I believe your heart is pure enough to have full control over the power of Chaos."

(Really?)

Chaos nodded, "Yes, so here, take this," and he flicked his wrist, and suddenly, in his claw, was a large red gem.

Chimchar's eyes widened with wonder as he gazed at the gem, but without a another moment of hesitation, he reached out and took it. The Chaos Emerald shone with power as it rested in the Pokemon's hand. Chimchar then held it close to his chest, and to his surprise, the gem appeared to melt right into his body.

Chaos chuckled, "Not bad, isn't it? That should help you keep it secret. Now, I shall show you the first power you have gained. Like I said, Chaos comes from the heart, so it is up to you to think with both your heart and mind you activate Chaos Control."

(What is Chaos Control?) Chimchar said as he nervously scratched his chest.

"The power of instant teleportation. Now, where would you like to be right now?"

(Well, wherever Ash and the others are, I guess. They're probably worried about me.)

"Hmmm, well, it's much easier when you have an exact place in mind. You simply concentrate on where you want to go, _feel _yourself at that location, and say the words. But this should be a lot more interesting! Okay, so concentrate on your friends, all of them, _feel _that you want to be where they are until you can just visualize yourself there, and then, when you are read, clutch the Chaos Emerald tightly, and say 'Chaos Control!' You've got that, right?"

Chimchar nodded and smiled, (Yes, I'm ready. Thank you so much Chaos. I'll master the power of Chaos, you'll see!"

The creature nodded and said, "Good. I am sure we will meet again when you begin to find more Chaos Emeralds, which I know you will. So, goodbye for now!"

Chimchar closed his eye and concentrated. Thinking of where he wanted to go. He began to see himself at his destination as he moved his hand to the Emerald in his chest. When the power seemed to approach the point of bursting, Chimchar shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Chaos nodded as Chimchar vanished in an instant.

* * *

><p>Ash and the gang were still searching for Chimchar, and so far, they weren't having any luck.<p>

"He must have been hurt or something. We've got to find him before it's too late!" Ash said.

"Relax, Ash, Chimchar's pretty strong," Brock said.

"Yeah, he's probably just lost and confused or something, we'll run into him soon," Dawn added.

Pikachu looked over at Buizel and said, (You don't suppose Chimchar really is injured, do you?)

Buizel smirked, (Heh, of course not. Chimchar's my kind of Pokemon. He's tough, like me! You saw him against Ursaring! He'd sure be a worthy opponent for me!)

(Humph! Mr. High and Mighty!) Piplup remarked.

(You know I can't stand you!) Buizel shot back back.

"Come on guys! Break it up and keep looking for Chimchar!" Dawn said.

"You've lost that Chimchar! How pathetic!"

Everyone turned to see Paul with is Torterra.

"Hey, I didn't loose him! It was Team Rocket's fault!" Ash said.

"That's just as pathetic," Paul replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Training Torterra. I had him battle Ursaring to improve his Frenzy Plant attack. I doubt it worked though, Ursaring was too weak to go for more than an hour."

"What! You kept hitting Ursaring with Plant Frenzy for a whole hour! I can't believe you! How can you be such a jerk to your Pokemon!" Ash shouted, shaking with rage.

"Well, at least _I_ don't go around losing my Pokemon to idiots like Team Rocket!"

"Well _I_ busted him out for your information!" Ash shouted as he walked over to Paul so that they were face to face.

"Then where is he now?"

(Right here!)

Ash and Paul looked down to see Chimchar standing right in between them.

Ash actually gave a yell of surprise and fell backwards on his behind. Paul was surprised as well as he looked down at Chimchar.

"How did you get so fast?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Wow, Chimchar! That was awesome!" Ash said as he knelled down near Chimchar.

"Did you see him run in?" Dawn asked Brock.

"No, I was too busy looking at Ash and Paul. I wonder how Chimchar got so fast all of a sudden," Brock replied.

Chimchar laughed as Ash gently petted him, proud that he had made such a cool entrance.

(That wasn't speed)

Chimchar looked up toward Torterra, who was glaring at him.

(That was not speed. You just appeared there somehow,) Torterra continued.

(But how would I do that?) Chimchar asked, feigning innocence.

(Cut the act! I saw you appear out of thin air! How did you do that!) Torterra shot back.

"I wonder what they're saying," Ash said.

"Who cares! Come on Torterra, we don't need to waste out time with a Pokemon without any control!" Paul said.

Chimchar's heart sank as he remembered going on a rampage from Blaze, but he shook the feeling off, realizing that if he could control the power of Chaos, he could control the power of Blaze as well.

(How did you do that!) Torterra demanded.

Chimchar glared back at Torterra, when he suddenly got an idea. Standing confidently, he said, (Battle me, and maybe I'll tell you!)

Torterra narrowed his eyes and said, (Fine! No problem!)

"Hey Paul, I think they want to battle!" Ash said.

Paul mumbled darkly and said, "Fine, let's just get this over with!"

* * *

><p>Chimchar and Torterra got into battle positions.<p>

"Torterra! Use Solar Beam!" Paul ordered.

Torterra charged up sunlight in the tree on his back.

"Quick, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar cloaked himself in fire and spun towards Torterra. Torterra fired the beam from his mouth, but Chimchar blasted through it and scored a direct hit on at Torterra's face.

(You'll pay for that!) Torterra said.

"Let's finish this fast! Use Frenzy Plant!" Paul said.

Torterra slammed the ground, and spiked roots shot out and flailed towards Chimchar.

"Dodge 'em, Chimchar!" Ash shouted.

_(I was hoping he'd say that!)_ Chimchar thought as the roots rapidly approached him. Chimchar placed his hand over the chest, and he visualized the roots and the entire field in his mind. Fell where he was, and where he needed to be, Chimchar said loudly, (Chaos Control!)

(Chaos what?) Torterra said.

One of the roots slammed down right where Chimchar was standing, only to have Chimchar simply stand a few feet next to it. Another root swung across to catch him off guard, but then, Chimchar was already standing right behind it. Two more swung in, but then, Chimchar was suddenly up in the air above it all.

"What the heck? Where is all that speed coming from?" Paul gasped.

"Did you even see him jump?" Dawn asked Brock.

"No. I think there something really weird going on, something we don't fully understand yet," Brock replied.

(Stop moving!) Torterra said.

(Yeah, sure!) Chimchar said sarcastically, as he vanished again, and reappeared right behind Torterra.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Chimchar released a gush of fire that smashed into the backside of Torterra. Torterra roared out in intense pain. It became quite clear to Chimchar that the Chaos Emerald had increased the power of his fire as well.

_"That speed, I wonder. . ." _Ash thought, then he made up his mind, "Chimchar, use that speed to give Torterra a Scratch attack in the face!"

(Chaos Control!) Chimchar said, and he moved right in front of Torterra and delivered the attack.

"Ember!"

The Ember exploded on contact, knocking Torterra back a few feet, who then collapsed.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" Brock declared.

Chimchar cheered and jumped and danced excitedly.

Paul scowled as he returned Torterra to his ball. He glared at it and said, "How dare you lose to a little pushover like that! It doesn't matter how fast he was, you still should've held up against his attacks!"

"Give him a break, Paul! Plant types are weak against Fire types," Ash said.

"Well I cannot have any weakness on my team!" Paul spat, and with that, he turned and walked away.

(Poor Torterra. . .) Chimchar said, feeling sympathy for his former battle partner.

* * *

><p>(That was amazing, Chimchar!) Pikachu said.<p>

(You bet! You were so fast, that I couldn't even see you!) Piplup said.

(How exactly were you able to do that?) Staravia said.

As the other Pokemon all shot questions at him, Chimchar just laughed nervously and said, (Well, I guess I was just pumped to battle Paul's Pokemon again, and that Torterra was kinda pushy, so I wanted to show him who's boss, and make Ash proud.)

(Nice story, you can tell us all the truth now)

Everyone turned to see Croagunk just standing there, his cheeks expanding and contracting as he stared at Chimchar.

(You've got a little secret something that helped you in this battle, and it wasn't just speed, and it was power. Your power was through the roof, anyone could see that) he said in a quick, low, monotone.

Suddenly, Buizel grabbed Chimchar in a head lock and said, (The frog's got a point! So, why don't you tell us all how you got all that power all of a sudden!)

Chimchar slipped out of the headlock and said, (Hey! Easy on the neck!)

Pikachu stepped forward and said, (They are right, you know. Friends don't keep secrets from each other.)

Chimchar thought about this for a minute, and he knew that Pikachu was right. He looked around nervously and said, (Okay, I'll show you, but it had to be a secret, because if anyone else found out about this, we'll be up to our ears in evil humans. Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Hunter J, and who knows who else. Okay, guys?)

The others all nodded.

Chimchar motioned for them all to get closer to him. When they were all close enough, Chimchar placed his hands over his chest, and then took them off, revealing the glowing red gem for a few seconds.

Everyone gasped at the sight of it.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock had been so busy talking about Chimchar's speed boost and Paul's treatment of his Pokemon, that they had failed to notice the little meeting that had been going on. Ash had only just noticed them as they crowded around Chimchar. The Pokemon quickly jumped back, and they all did their best to look innocent and not up to anything.

"They were probably all just congratulating Chimchar," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash replied.

As the group continued on their journey, Chimchar thought to himself, _(I wonder, was Chaos right? Will I one day be able to control all seven of these Chaos Emeralds?)_


End file.
